The Legend of Dovahkiin
by FrancisVamp0822
Summary: The world was plunged into the darkness, the evil plans to enslave the humanity with the power of destruction and ruin. But there is one man who can defeat the evil to save the existence. In their tongue he is Dovahkiin... Dragonborn! OC x Harem. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_N/A: Hey there guys from United States, maybe you read my Crossover of HOTD and The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim in spanish and maybe you don't understand what it says. So I thought it would be a better idea if I post this fanfic in english version. My OC will be a Dovahkiin (In Dragon language that means Dragonborn) who does not know his past. He will join all the characters of the series and he will have to face the enemies most dangerous than zombies. Enjoy it and send me reviews for what are you thinking about the story, if you have any ideas send me a message in my PM. However I don't own HOTD or Skyrim._

* * *

**The Legend of Dovahkiin.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_This is can't be happening... People returning of their deaths and the eating the living people to become a zombies ¿Who can be the cause of this tragedy? But the strangers thing, I can feel a power inside of me, In my soul... In my blood... But I don't know what it is. That doesn't matter, what I care is to find out who's the responsible of this... And I will make them pay for the damage they have caused._

* * *

My name is Raynor Hansen, but i don't know about my past since I was a baby. I was raised in Norway where my parents adopted me at the orphanage, at the orphanage they told me that they found me abandoned when I was a baby in a forest on the outskirts of the city of Norway. But it was not enough from my doubts from what I'm asking ¿How the hell did I left abandoned in the middle of the goddamn forest? I feel different like everyone else, something strange on my ... But I don't know what it is.

Anyways. When I was at 16 years old, in the highschool I got the notice that i was transferred to the Fujimi high school that is located in Tokonosu, Japan. I came by myself because my parents decided to stay, but they told me that I have an uncle who lives the city, so theres was nothing to worry about my parents.

My uncle loves working as a blacksmith to forge swords, shields, armors, etc. I also love to work in the smithy to create my own weapons, but the only thing i have to focus is the school and one of these days I will work with my uncle.

It's been a year since I went to Fujimi high school, now i have 17 years and I have some friends for giving me a welcome of my first day as a foreigner. It all started on a warm summer morning in Japan, all the view was beautiful and everything was normal as usual.

I was sitting in my classroom of 2-A paying attention to the math teacher... God I hate math and those numbers are very difficult, suddenly I felt a headache.

"Hansen ¿Are you alright?" I came out of my thoughts listening to the teacher asking. I looked all of my classmates looking at me feeling a little embarrassed.

"Eh... Nothing, I'm okay" I lied rubbing my forehead. It hurts a lot but I don't want to skip the class.

The teacher sighed annoyed "Hansen. Go to the infirmary of Dr. Marikawa, immediately".

I got up from my sit, I sighed "Fine, I will not take much".

I went straight to the infirmary, I know very well to Dr. Shizuka Marikawa, she is the school nurse which she has incredible knowledge to be a doctor when it was my first day at the academy, she says I'm too handsome for my long dark hair with my braids up to my temples.

When I arrived the infirmary I opened the door but before I enter I saw Shizuka about twenty years with her long blonde hair sleeping on her desk, I blushed a little when I saw her sleeping with her huge boobs like her pillows, I did not want to disturb of her deep sleep so I decided to leave her alone closing the door slowly. But before closing it, she was already awakened.

"¿Huh?" Shizuka was looking at me opening her eyes.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you while you're sleeping" I apologized peeking out the door.

"Oh... You don't have to worry about. Come on, you can pass" She said smiling.

While I was sitting on the edge of the bed, the Dr. Marikawa was looking for some pills for the headache, then she asked me "So tell me... ¿Where are you from? I would like to know more about you".

I was surprised a little, I never had a conversation with her, so I decided to keep chatting "Well... I'm from Norway. I was born in a orphanage when I was adopted at five, my parents haven taken good care of me since I was a kid, they were very nice to me. I'm his the only son of this family",

Shizuka looked at me over her shoulder smiling "You speak our language very well to be a foreigner ¿Where did you learn it?".

I blushed a bit because she's so beautiful with her golden eyes, I never believed that Japan I could find more beautiful girls.

I rubbed behind my head and looking away "My uncle taught me to speak japanese before I came here".

She walked toward me with a glass of water and the pills "Here take this, this will ease the pain" I nod. I took the two pills and drinking a glass of water.

"Thanks Marikawa-sensei for the pills" I smiled.

"No problem, I'ts my job to care cute patiens like you. Oh and by the way, stop calling me Marikawa. Please call me Shizuka only" She winked at me "I hope we can see us after school so we can talk about us".

I blushed more than before. I said goodbye to her and I went on my way back to the class. Before I continued, I stopped. I felt very strange like somenthing bad is going to happen here. Before proceeding to avoid problems with the teacher, the horns of the announcement was heard, but the voice is speaking seemes to be scared.

_'¡Attention, all students! Violence has broken out on campus!' _Oh boy, this doesn't look good _'Students should evacuate the campus according to their teacher's instructions' _It must be a joke... or not _'I repeat. Violence has broken out on campus! Students should evacuate the campus-' _The transmission has been cut.

"What the hell..." I murmured

Suddenly I heard the same voice but it sound that someone is attacking '_¡__Help me! ¡Ahhh! ¡Stop it!' _How is it possible that I knew that somenthing bad would happen. Then the guy screaming in agony _"¡It hurts! ¡It hurts! ¡Somebody please help me! ¡Aaaaahhhhhhgggg!'_

I raised my eyebrows, I never been in a situation like this. The entire school was everthing quietly like being in a ghost town ¿It could be a crazy murderer in cold blood? Then I heard a small sound and then the students went into in panic throughout the school running in the halls for their lives.

I knew that if I find a stampede of students I will finish run over. I ran to my locker to get my weapons and teach those thugs who meddles with me and me school.

When I arrived I opened my locker getting my sword with sheath, a circular steel shield black and blue with a figure of a silver dragon and a viking helmet with a coat of mail that covers the back of the neck and protection that protects the area of the eyes and nose.

I created myself when my uncle showed me how to do it, my classmates told me that it was a better idea to bring them to show the members of the kendo club how can I fight. I only know the techniques that my uncle taught me because he was a member of the club called 'The Wolves of Odin' in Norway before he come to Japan.

I buckled my belt of my sheath with the sword on the waist, I grab the shield but before putting my helmet I heard some moans on my back, I turned around and saw somenthing more terrifying than to suffer a heart attack.

They have very pale faces, they have white eyes and their clothes show bites or blood in their uniforms. They are _zombies_, dead people who return of their deaths and eat human flesh. They came after me a few steps slow, I was afraid if these creatures they will bite me and be one of them, I put my helmet but before I was unsheathing my sword, again with that damn pain in my head.

I ignored the pain and I drew my sword, I lop off the head of the first, the the second I stuck him in his face and push him with my shield, I turned around to see the last one who was near me to bite me but I ducked cutting his legs and cutting his head. I stood up seeing my uniform all stained in blood.

I heard more moans in front of me and I saw more of them, I did not want to spend all my energy to keep fighting those guys so I ran for a plan B. Find a shortcut to save Shizuka and get out of here.

Before to continue I heard a voice who sounds like a old man _'Dovahkiin listen, your power is about to be born, stay tuned to our warning' _I turned around to see where that voice come from but there was nobody.

_'¿What the hell was that? ¿Who's Dovahkiin and what power is talking about?' _I thought, thinking it was my imagination. I snapped out after hearing a screaming, I looked out the window seeing students being eaten alive because of the zombies.

I felt the anger how my friends dying in the hands of these disgusting creatures, I ran to find a adequate shortcut and slashing into pieces the zombies I encounter. When I was almost at the stairs to the next floor I stopped to see a fat man with blonde hair (Who is alive), apparently he did not notice my arrival but I'm just listening for what he says.

"This isn't it happening... It's a dream. Yeah, it's all the nightmare".

"¿Are you kidding me? ¡Look around you, this is real! ¡This is not a dream!" I growled but he did not listening to me.

"I need to wake up an get the school" My eyes widened seeing that guy climbed the window pretending to jump "I have to harass the new members today".

"¡NOOOOO!" I ran to catch him, but it was too late. He jumped out of the window and I look outside watching the guy falling to the ground, death. I shook my head at his dead and decided to continue my way.

When I reached the next floor I found more of them. I formed to the defense but before I attack them, one student apperared with the same uniform but with a long skirt. She have a purple hair, blue eyes like the ocean and she's armed with a bokken. I know her, she is the captain of the kendo club, Saeko Busujima, she has very good the agility and speed with the bokken breaking skulls of zombies. I like her style.

When I lower the guard Saeko looked at me "¿Are you okay?" She asked.

I sheated my sword "Yes, for now. ¿Are you Saeko Busujima, the captain of the kendo club?".

She nodded "And you must be a foreign student".

She seems to know of my accent "Yes, my name is Raynor Hansen, nice to meet you Busujima-san" I said with a bow.

"Me too ¿You're coming straight to the infirmary?".

I nod "Yes, I'm pretty sure that Shizuka-sensei is alive in her office but I must save her ¿Are you coming with me?".

"Sure, right behind you".

"Then we have no time to loose".

Saeko and I took care the other zombies while we or on way to the infirmary, I look out the window watching the sun getting dark until sunset, I turned to the other side and I looked the another that was one meter of me, I gave him a push with the shield falling to the ground and smashed his entire head with my shoe.

After Saeko killed the last one with her bokken, she glanced my sword, my shield and my helmet "I see you have so much skills with the sword ¿Where did you get that?".

I shrugged "I created myself when my uncle works in the smithy" I walk up beside her "He taught me how to forge a sword and his techniques to fight, if I would not have... I'm a dead man".

"I agree" Saeko look to the corpses "We know that if you get a bite, you'll soon be like them. You have to be careful, Hansen-san".

"Don't worry, I know very well the techniques I've learned a year ago. They will not stop me so easily".

She nodded.

* * *

When we reach the infirmary we saw that Shizuka was surrounded by a zombies, one student with the glasses was bitten.

"¡AAAHHH!" I roared cutting the head to one that was near of Shizuka splattering blood on my helmet, other two were found by my side and gave a blow spartan style with my shield againts them, the head of the first zombie was hitted in the wall breaking his skull and the other was trying to get up after the blow of my shield but with the edge of my blade I hit him in the head. I saw Saeko breaking the skull of the last one.

We saw the young student still alive but not for long for the wounds, Saeko walked toward him placing her hand in his shoulder while I was wiping the blood from my sword with the rag of my pocket "I'm Saeko Busujima, the captain of the kendo club ¿What is your name?.

The boy spits blood and he said between gasps "Kazu Ishii..." The boy was still coughing.

"Ishii-kun, you did a fantastic job protecting Miss Marikawa. You hold great corurage and I admire It" Saeko said "You know what happens whe are you a bit, don't you? Do you want your family and friends to see you like that? If you don't, I can help you, despite that I've never killed anyone before" I knew what's she's talking, what she saids if the guy does not want to become of them... She will have to make a sacrifice.

The boy closed his eyes showing his weak smile accepting his decision "Please do..." Saeko stood up and she prepared her bokken to finish his suffered.

Shizuka interfered "Wait! ¿What are you-?".

But I interrupted her placing my hand on her shoulder, it seems she don't know me by my helmet "I know you not agree with this, but there is no alternative. This young man don't want to become one of those creatures, he wants to die like a real human being and we have to give his favor. I know how are you feel... But this is the right thing we should do about" I said in a serious tone.

"He's right Marikawa. Protecting a man's pride... Is a woman duty".

Then Saeko gave a final blow to the boy's head ending his suffering. Shizuka covered her mouth with her hand in fear seeing the young man's body, if she don't know me for my helmet, she has to know who I am.

I put my sword on the sheath and called "Shizuka-sensei" She looked me "I know you don't know me by my helmet... So I have to reveal my face if looks familiar" I removed my helmet and saw the expression of Shizuka know who I am "That's right, Shizuka. It's me... Raynor" I said with a small smile.

Suddenly, Shizuka hugs me stronger in my head, I was surprised because my head was in her big boobs "¡Ah~, Raynor-kun~! ¡I thought I'll never going to see you again! ¡Thank you for saving my life, you are my hero!" She said happily.

"¡Mmmfffmmfff!" I tried to say, but her breast made me suffocate.

Shizuka saw me that I could not breathe and she let me go "Oh, sorry".

I said, panting breathing my lungs "Don't... Don't worry".

Then we saw the other door being thrown down and appear three zombies approching.

I frowned and drew my sword "They are mine" I said, putting my position with my shield.

"Go ahead, let's see how skillful you are" Saeko said with a small smile.

I smiled and nodded. I hit the skull to first with my shield followed when I plunged the blade of my sword in the face of the living dead sounding a crack in his bones, and the last one I kicked in the chest leaving him on the floor and with the tip I stab him between the eyes.

Shizuka was impressed for my ability.

"You fight like a real warrior, Hansen-san. Your uncle taught you very well your abilities" Saeko said with her smile.

"Thanks, you too fight well with your bokken" I smiled at her "We need to get out of here, we go through the main entrance of the first floor" They nodded.

Before continuing, I saw in my side a dagger with the sheath in the desk of Shizuka, the strangest thing is that when I came here before it happened with the zombies there was nothing on the table.

"Shizuka-sensei... This thing was in your desk?" I asked showing the dagger, doubting myself if I'm crazy.

Shizuka shook her head saying no. She seems confused, not knowing how a dagger appeared in her desk so into nothingness. I sighed, I buckle the belt of the dagger the other side of my waist next to my sword.

"Let's go".

* * *

When we reached the first floor Shizuka told us that we must go first to the office because that is where are the car keys, a zombie is in front of us and walking toward Saeko, but with her arm, she pushed him making him crash in the lockers. Sometimes I think the zombies are stupid because they react nothing more the sound.

"The office? It's going to be a pain to get here" Saeko said while walking.

"But all the car keys are there" Shizuka replied running because her skirt makes it difficult to walk fast.

Another zombie was in side of Saeko but she pushed with the tip of her bokken crashing into the window.

"Why aren't you killing them? It should be easy for you" Shizuka asked.

"I'd have to stop moving if I were to smash their heads every time. Then we'd be surrounded in no time" Saeko replied. "To top that, they have incredible strenght. It'd be impossible to get away if we were caught".

Saeko is right, but I will not let them hurt. I prayed in my mind to Týr, the god of war and the battles to help me get the ladies out of the danger of death with the edge of my steel and the strenght of my shield. My uncle told me in norway the vikings adored the Nordic gods in the battlefield, but until now it went out of fashion. But I felt much attraction to the gods... I don't know why I feel much attraction to the gods in Norse mythology, especially the legend of the kingdom of Asgard and the Odin's hall, Valhalla.

"Wow... You're amazing" Shizuka said.

Shizuka tripped falling to her knees making her breast bouncing a little "Goodness! This is ridiculous!" She said embarassed.

Saeko bent down in front of her "This skirt isn't suited for running" Then she started ripping her skirt making Shizuka gasp.

"H-hey what are you-? I tried to say but Saeko finished tearing the skirt and I could barely see her violet panties making me blush a lot, I looked away so she's not going to thinking that I'm a perv.

"¡Aaahhhh! ¡This is my Prada!" She squealed.

Saeko sighed "What's more important, clothes or your life?".

Shizuka trembled annoyed and blushing "They're both important!".

Then we heard sounds of gunshots but not as loud.

"What was that?" Shizuka asked.

"Was it from the office?" Saeko inquired.

I knew that someone is alive and I have to save them as soon as possible, that is my purpose to help the others and protect them... So I will. I ran as fast as I could from where the sound comes.

"¡Hansen-san!" "¡Raynor-kun!" They called me but I did not stop.

When I was almost there from where the sound come from, I heard a scream of a student who was heard throughout the school. My eyes widened and I ran with all my strength before it's too late. I felt my sweat on my forehead by the weight of my shield and the heat of my helmet for much effort that I'm doing. When I reached I saw a zombie in front of me approaching to the student keeping away from him.

"¡Get away!" She began to throw some trophies but none of them succeeded against the zombie "Stay back! ¡Get away from me!".

I saw that zombie moved closer to her, ¿¡what am I doing standing here like an idiot!? ¡I must save her!.

"¡YAAAAHHH!" I started running and I push him with my shield with my both hands, the zombie crashed into the wall and sliding, he dared to raise but I finished with my shield crushing his whole head staining all of the blood on my shield.

The pink-haired girl saw my arrival, I could see his eyes full of fear and confusion for my sword and the helmet, next to her was a fat student about 16 years with dark hair, brown eyes and wears glasses, he's armed with a kind of weapon that throws nails that he created. Shizuka and Saeko suddenly appeared. On the other side were two other students. A 17 year old student with a dark spiky hair, brown eyes and he's armed a baseball bat. Beside him was a light-brownish hair with her bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair, red eyes and carries a kind of spear. ¡She is Rei! ¡Thank Odin that she is alive!.

Everyone looked at me how I crush completely the head of the undead and saving the life of a student, I turned around seeing four zombies in front of us.

"They are all mine!" I shouted.

My first attack I took out my dagger and throw it into his face. I drew my sword again and started to go for them, I cut the head to the second and I gave a stab in the neck to third pulling out my sword, the last one I kicked their legs losing his balance and I broke the face with the edge of my shield. Students were shocked that I eliminate the four... alone.

I removed my dagger of the corp's head and hept my sword, Rei and Shizuka went to the pink-haired student to calm her while the bat boy closed the door of the main entrance.

"I'll assume that you already know our school nurse" Saeko said "I'm Saeko Busujima from class 3-A".

"I'm Takashi Komuro from 2-B" The bat boy said.

"Oh, you were the winner of the national championship last year" Rei said with her smile, I think she doesn't know me for my helmet again, great, however, I didn't know Saeko won a tournament last year "I'm Rei Miyamoto from the lancing team".

"Well, I-I'm Kohta Hirano from 2-B" The chubby teen said.

Saeko closed her eyes with his friendly smile and said tenderly "Nice to meet you all".

Kohta blushed. Everyone looked at me to expect to say my name... But I kept quiet seeing the pink haired girl on knees seeing himself in the mirror. I walk toward her, I bent to look into her eyes, she saw my brown eyes from my helmet. She was shaking with fear since it was close to the brink of death ... And I saved her life.

"What's your name...?" I whispered.

She did not answer.

I put my hand gently in her shoulder "What's... your name" I repeated.

I could see the tears sliding on her cheeks "S-Saya... T-Takagi" She stuttered about to cry. I heard that she is the most intelligent of the entire school.

"Listen to me, Takagi-san. You have nothing to fear... You have to know that I'm here to help you all what you need. I know you scared... But I'm here to protect you and everyone else with my life. I can take with your family safe and sound, that is my promise that I will never fail in life".

Then she grabbed my arms strong venting her crying all over my chest feeling her tears on my shirt, I hugged and stroked her pinky hair to calm her. Everyone looked at Saya with a sad expression while she is still crying.

When she stopped of crying, she look to my face. I gave her a friendly smile making her blush as I took out a handkerchief wiping her tears.

I stood up and walked to the rest of the crew "I apologize for not introducing" I removed my helmet to show my identity "My name is Raynor Hansen, I'm a foreign student from the class 2-A. Nice to meet you all" I greeted with a bow holding my helmet under my arm.

Rei gasped because she know's me, we meet seven months ago but it's a long story to tell at the moment, but ... Where is Hisashi?.

Rei dropped her spear running up to me and hugged me around my waist "Raynor-kun! You are alive! Thank God you are alive!" She exclaimed, I never thought she was worried about me.

"Huh? Rei... You know him?" Takashi asked in surprise.

"Um... Yes, but it's a long story Komuro-san, I'll tell you later" I said nervously. I looked at her "Rei... Where's Hisashi?" I asked worried. Rei looked on the floor full of sadness. Wait... He... Oh no.

"He's gone" Takashi said depression.

I pursed my lips as Rei released the embrace "They will pay dearly for what they have done" I said to myself.

"Let's go into the office, we need to regain our strength" Saeko said, we nodded.

I look out the window seeing that this school is not the only thing going on ... Also throughout the city. Smoke billowed into the air in the burning buildings, this morning everything was normal... And now this. Before entering the office I stopped hearing the voice but different. _"Listen to me, we'll tell you who you are and where you are when the time comes. But I sense that the evil is coming for you, they will destroy you when they find you. You have to be careful who you face"_.

"Hansen-san, is something wrong?" Kohta asked.

I snapped out "Huh?... Oh nothing, nothing's wrong" I answered as I walked into the office. I can't tell the truth about what's happening to me because my friends are not going to believe me.

I wonder what evil is he talking about...

I'm not from this world? Who knows.

* * *

_N/A: If your asking what's up with the vikings is because they are my favorite warriors and the Norse mythology too. I recommend you read a novel called 'Raven: Blood eye'. An amazing adventure Viking by Giles Kristian. I hope you liked this chapter, it was difficult to translate this chapter for me because I'm mexican obviously. Please, send your reviews if you liked. If you have any ideas please send your message in my PM._

_The title of the next chapter is ..._

_¡FUS RO DAH!._


	2. Chapter 2: Fus Roh Dah!

_N/A: Hello everyone, here is the new chapter of this Crossover: The Legend of Dovahkiin. Before we continue I would like to thank you for who review this fic and added in his/her list of favorite stories, so again, thank you for review my story. By the way, I don't own HOTD and Elder Scrolls Skyrim. Only my OC__. __Don't forget to send me your reviews. Enjoy it._

* * *

**Chapter 2: "¡FUS RO DAH!".**

When we take a refuge in the office, Takashi, Kohta and I blocked the door with tables and some heavy boxes while the others were taking a break, I was worried about what's happening out there in the city, who knows how many people are dying every minute to become zombies and doubling more and more, I hope my uncle is fine with his weapons that he created, whatever he is doing right now, killing zombies or looking for me.

I was thinking to myself if Saya is ok after what happened earlier, leaving my helmet on the table I walked direct where Saya was washing her face.

"Takagi-san, I was just wondering if you feel better" I said.

Saya looked me while putting her glasses, I didn't know she was using glasses but is not time to hesitate about it. I saw her blushing a little seeing my long hair and my brown eyes. She looked away "Um... Yes, I'm fine" She said nervous.

I chuckled a little "Alright, I just wanted to be sure you're okay" I turned around, but before leaving, she called me.

"Wait...".

"¿Yes, something wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"Um... I just want to thank you for saving my life" She said shyly.

I smiled "No problem, Takagi-san. I always be with you, it's my duty to protect you from these creatures. If you need something, just call me", She turned away embarrassed.

I sat in a chair while recovering my strength, I wiped the sweat from my brow, and I put my elbow on the table and rubbed my chin as I kept thinking about whose that voice was. It said, it will tell me the truth about me and where I come from when the time comes, I'm more worried about who I am but ... Also said the evil will come to kill me when they find me, What does it all mean?.

"Raynor-kun" I look Rei handing me a bottle of water.

"Oh, thank you" I took a sip of water.

"Miss Marikawa, where's your car key?" Takashi asked.

"Oh, they're in my bag" Shizuka replied while looking for the keys in her bag.

"¿Will your car can hold us all?" Saeko doubted.

"Well..." Shizuka sweat dropped.

"I think not..." I murmured.

"What about the minibuses? The key of those are on the hanger".

"They're still there" Said Kohta looking out the window.

While the group thinks a plan to escape from the school, I drew my sword to inspect it, need to give it more edge on the blade; I just hope to find some rocks outside that I can use for that. Suddenly I saw Rei watching TV with the expression of fear, I hear whispering herself.

"What is this...?".

I stand up from the chair and walked with the others to approach the TV set, seemed the news is saying about what's happening now. Saeko took the remote turning up the volume.

In the news they said _"Riots are happening everywhere and our government has begun to take defensive measures" _Riot? _"However, we are unsure of the state of the SDF's defensive..."._

I clenched my handgrip of my sword as Saeko change to another channel_ "The death toll has already passed the ten thousand mark in Saitama. The governor of Saitama has declared-"._

Suddenly heard gunshots and the reporter blew in panic as the camera records the police _"A gunshot! The police have opened fire! But what are they shooting at?" _The camera records the wrapped bodies in body bags getting up and the police began firing on them. More screams were heard especially from the reporter ___"¡Aaahhh! No! Stay away! Help!" _The camera sees the zombies before falling and the reporter screamed in agony, I think has just being bitten _"¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!" _The transmission was cut off.

My heart pounded at the sight of this horrific scene, the transmission was then back to the studio and I can hear the producers in panic _"There's been some kind of problem. F-From now on, we'll be broadcasting from the studio here. As you can tell, the situation outside has become grave. We advise you to please stay in your home unless necessary. Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation"_.

Takashi hit the table with his fist "That's all? Why aren't saying more?" he asked frustrated.

"Because they don't want to cause panic to all the people who are watching this, otherwise ... More people will die even more than before because the panic" I stated. The fear is the weakest point of a warrior. A true warrior must not retreat ... no surrender ... not to fear.

"Even now?" Rei doubted.

"He's right" Saya said in a serious tone "Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy. How could you expect the government to deal with the living dead in a time of anarchy?".

Then we saw the news about what is happening around the world _"This unusual phenomenon has spread throughout America and has yet to be brought under control. The government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command center on-board an aircraft carrier. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation. We have currently lost contacts in Moscow. Beijing has been set ablaze. London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared..." _Then the channel lost the signal.

"So they're all over the world..." Takashi said.

"But how... When I was surfing the web this morning, everything was completely normal..." Kohta muttered.

I clenched my jaw, I can't believe that the world is also infected by the zombies, I pray to Odin to take care of my family because they mean a lot to me. They take care of me a lot since I was a child; I hope they all are okay.

"I can't believe that it only took a few hours for the world come to this" Rei said taking her step back grabbing my uniform sleeve "Don't you feel the same? But there must be some place that's safe, right? And soon, things will be back to normal".

I shook my head with depression "I'm so sorry Rei... I hate to say this, but that's not going to happen" Rei's eyes widened for what I said, I walk to the window watching outside "The world is armed chaos, many people were killed by the undead... Like by the hands of the biochemical weapon... But much worse, everything is lost" I said in a low voice.

"Do you really have to say it like that?" Takashi tried to defend Rei.

"The foreigner is right, once again. This is a pandemic. What am I supposed to say?" Saya replied.

"¿A pandemic?" Shizuka asked worried.

"It's when an epidemic of infectious disease spreads. So, the same disease that's infected people here is spreading throughout the world".

"It's like the influenza?" Takashi guessed.

"Like the Spanish flue of 1918. Over 600 million people were infected by it, and 50 million people died from it. Think about when recently people were worried about the new type of influenza" Saya affirmed.

I was surprised, now I understand why she is the genius in the school. And me... Well, I'm just a good fighter with swords. While they talked on the subject of the epidemic, I look over the wall and I saw a spear and a battle-ax with the peak backwards. Now I'm more confused ¿Could it be that voice is giving me the weapons to protect myself from the evil?.

I grabbed the spear shaft contemplating the tip, and then I hung up the battle-ax in my waist.

"What is important right now is having a location to stay, after we check on our families" Saeko said "If we act only on our own self-interest, we have not a chance. We must act as a team".

"I agree" I answered. I put my helmet, preparing the spear and my shield, I stood in front of the group "The only way to survive is to keep us together to rescue the survivors and find our families who need us" I exclaimed with a frown "We will not let them take away our lives! We shall take away their lives first!" I hit the shaft of my spear to the ground, I look over my shoulder to my friends "Today, none of the survivors will die and also none of us in this school! From now on we are brothers in blood!".

They all smiled and nodded.

Rei prepared her spear.

Kohta loaded his gun of nails and Saya pushed under her glasses.

Shizuka grabbed her backpack of first aid.

Saeko her Bokken.

And Takashi his baseball bat.

"Let's go!".

I opened the door to found three of the creatures in front of us. Kohta was the first to fire nails at the first two and the last I gave him a stab with the spear between his eyes. So, that's how begins our survival.

* * *

We walked out the front door and we look around from the outside. There were as twice in number undead than us.

"Just to confirm, you need not begin fighting unless it is inevitable. Retreat from fighting when the opportunity arises" Saeko said us.

"They only respond to sound. Additionally, they're powerful enough to break down a normal door. So once they get a hold of you, you're gonna get eaten. Be careful" Saya added.

_'I don't think they are as strong to break my shield and my spear' _I thought.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!" We heard a scream, _'that should be one of the survivors' _I claimed. When we arrived where the sound come from, we saw five students, still alive, but surrounded by the living dead.

I saw a zombie approaching a student who is armed with a baseball bat, when he was almost a meter of the survivor I set the position to throw the spear. This is the first time I'll throw one, just hope I have good aim. Then I threw the spear and gave an impact to the head. Bulls-eye! My friends were amazed how I managed. I thank to Odin for giving me luck, then I drew my sword.

Takashi, Rei, Saeko and I came to attack the zombies down the stairs to save the rest of the survivors, I pushed one of them with my shield right on his chest causing it to fall from the stairs and the next one I decapitated him. I saw two of them getting closer to the students, I sheathed my sword to take an ax and I threw it to his head to the first one, I approached the last one drawing my dagger and stabbing between his temples.

I looked at the students as I pulled out the ax from his head.

"T-Thank-" The black-haired student was going to say aloud but Saeko interrupted her.

"Not to loud".

"Is everyone all right?" I asked as I picked up my spear sounding a skull crunch of the corpse.

"Y-yes, thank you for saving us" She said in low voice.

"Wanna come with us? We're gonna get outta here" Takashi said.

The survivors nodded.

"Hey, Hansen-san" I looked to Kohta "Good throw" He said me with a smile and the thumb up.

I smiled "Thanks".

* * *

When we arrived at the ground floor with the survivors there was an exit door, but also, there are a couple of undead blocking it like a guards who guard the main gate of a village.

"A bunch of them are down there" Takashi said.

"What's the point of hiding here? They use their ears, not their eyes".

"Then, why don't you prove that for us, Takagi?" Takashi challenged making Saya pouting.

"Regardless, if we remain inside of the school as such, we will be unable to move once we be attacked" Saeko added.

"No way out but through the gate, huh" Rei said.

"We require someone has to confirm the truth behind Takagi's words".

Nobody answered who will go. It's my chance to show to my friends what I can do as a warrior "I'll take care of them" I said making the group gasp.

"No Raynor-kun, I'll-" Rei was going to answer but later was interrupted by Saeko.

"It would be more preferable if I were to go ahead of you" Saeko intervened before I go down the stairs.

I shook my head "No... You stay here and protect the survivors, I'll show them who they messes with" I answered showing my bravery.

"Hansen-san, you can't do this alone... That would be suicide" Takashi replied angered.

I looked to my friends and said "Maybe... but we can't stay here if we do nothing. It's my duty to protect the helpless that need to live in this world. I learned to not feel the fear of death and not surrender to these undead" I pointed with my finger the zombies "And I will make my courage and my glory fills my blood and my soul. I know you're not agree that I go alone, but I will fight for your life's and your family even though my life is in danger. That's my call ... From a brave man" I said proudly.

My friends were impressed by my words, "as the world became hell ... I will fight in hell. The gods will always be with me to find my way to being a brave warrior to defeat my enemies and protect my best friends."

"Be careful..." Saeko whispered accepting my decision.

I nodded and started to walk down the stairs, when I got to the last step I got closer to them to see if they see me or not. When I stopped in the middle I was surrounded by zombies but they did not notice my presence; Saya was right, they can't see us but they can listen. Slowly I raised the shaft of my spear and gave a strong blow to the ground. All they listened it and went towards to attack me.

I frowned, I dropped my spear pulling out my sword. I cut arms, legs, heads and even bones of the undead with my sword making all his blood stained my clothes and my helmet, even my face. I turned to see the latest zombie about to bite me, I protect myself with my shield but his strength was much stronger forcing me to retreat. But I did not give up... With the much force that I have left, I push him back and launch an attack on his head decapitating.

I panted after the fight. I kept my sword and pick up my spear, the others came down from the stairs full of surprise, as this is the first time they have seen me fight like this. I walked to the door opening slowly, with Saeko's help, we kept the door open while the others came out.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise and seen that the last student, who was up stairs, accidentally hit with an object the framework of the stairs sounding echo throughout the school, then, in about two seconds we heard many groans throughout the area, they have listened to us.

"¡RUN!" Takashi yelled. Students began to run straight for where the bus was, but before Takashi start running was interrupted by Saya.

"Why'd you do that?!" She yelled at him "If you hadn't yelled, we'd probably only have to worry about the ones close to us!" A zombie appears behind Saya about to bite her but was saved by Saeko striking with her Bokken.

"No way! Didn't you hear that echo?" Rei replied hitting the legs of a zombie with her spear.

Kohta pointed his gun, but in front of him there are just too many "There are more of them!".

Before I get going into the battle, came to me a severe headache, more unbearable than I ever felt in my life, like getting stabbed in the heart. I dropped my lance and my shield fell down to the ground, I removed my helmet and put my hands on my head.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain.

"¡Raynor-kun!" Shizuka exclaimed leaning to me.

Everyone exclaimed my name.

I heard nothing until the same voice called me_ "At last, your power finally born in your blood and your soul. Listen to me, if you want to protect your friends and save your life... You must yell 'Fus Roh Dah' to your enemies and then you'll find your answer about my voice"_.

So... ¿I really have powers? ¿I'm not human? I have to know. I stood up and walked slowly in front of my friends into the zombies.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Saya yelled at me but I did not listen to her.

I stood in position and shout the first three words "¡**FUS...RO...DAAAAAAHH**!".

Those words came with a very impressive kind of force coming out of my mouth that pushed several of them, sending them flying out from our way. My friends were mouth open to see that kind of power.

I stood with eyes wide open to see this event so incredible.

"W-What the hell was that?!" Takashi exclaimed.

"I never had seen... Such a thing" Saeko said surprised.

"H-How did you do that?" Kohta asked wanting to know what it was.

"There's no time to explain, we have to get out of here!" I replied as I picked up my luggage.

They renounced their questions and we ran to get the bus.

* * *

While running for our lives we saw that the bus was in front of us, my friends and I were taking away the zombies on every step as we continue to run, but I stopped when I saw Takuzo (the guy that we saved him along the survivors) was stopped because the zombies surrounded him, blocking his path.

I do not want any survivor get bitten at this school and it is my duty to save him, a zombie was going to bite Takuzo but I stopped throwing my ax to his skull, Takuzo saw my arrival as I cut a few heads of zombies trying to free the step of his escape.

"¡Run! I got your back!" I yelled him.

Takuzo nodded and hurried as he thank me. When I turned around to escape, a dozen zombies approached me slowly blocking my way, but since I have the power ... I shouted again "¡**FUS...RO DAH**!" the shout pushed the dozen of living dead and then I was able to ran to get the bus. When I arrived Takashi and Saeko kept the zombies out of the bus.

"¡Shizuka-sensei, the key!" Takashi said.

Shizuka nodded and the others enter the bus while Takashi, Saeko and I stayed outside.

"They're all in, Komuro-kun!" Saeko said.

"Your first, Busujima-senpai!".

Saeko nodded and went to the bus, before I entered I saw a rock next to me, perfect to sharpen my sword, I picked up the stone and putted in my pocket and went inside the vehicle.

When we entered the bus and I took seat, Takashi closed the door but someone scream for help "Help us!" I look out the window and saw that there were six survivors running straight to us, in front of the group there was a teacher with glasses and short black hair.

"Who's that?" Takashi asked pointing the teacher.

"That is Shido, from class 3-A" Saeko responded.

Rei scowled "Shido..." she whispered, looks like she know him.

"We're ready to go!" Shizuka exclaimed.

"Hold on a bit!" Takashi replied.

"But there's some swarming in the front too! I can't drive if there's too many of them bunched together!".

Without any warning, I get up my seat grabbing my spear and went straight to exit the bus.

"Hansen-san where are you going?" Kohta asked.

"I am going to kill a few zombies until the survivors come here" I answered.

Before leaving Rei exclaimed grabbing my wrist "¡Don't save him!".

"Rei, what's your problem?" Takashi hesitated annoying.

"You don't need to save him! We should leave him to die!" Rei yelled at him.

Without answering the issue I left the bus, giving piercings of my spear into their heads while the survivors reach the bus, then I look to my side and saw a student who left behind tripped and fell grabbing the ankle of Shido, then before I could protect them I saw something terrible. Shido lifted his leg and kicked the young man's face, the young man covered his face as he screamed in pain and Shido walked away from him when the zombies devoured him.

I raised my eyebrows, I can't believe it... A teacher leaves a student to die, I failed my duty... My duty was to protect the survivors, I said any student will not die today ... And I failed. When Shido entered the bus, I was standing; I could see his smile full of malice, it made my hatred runs into my blood.

"Hansen-san! We have to go, now!" Takashi exclaimed.

I clenched my spear too strong for my rage. When I walked slowly toward the bus I looked with hatred at Shido face to face ... he will pay dearly for what he has done. I took my seat leaving my spear beside me where my shield was, Shizuka stepped the pedal starting the vehicle to reach the exit door, but at the exit there were a lots of zombies.

I could hear muttering "They're not humans... they're not humans anymore!" Shizuka runs over a few zombies and we were finally able to escape from the school.

"Looks like we made it" Takashi said. Kohta nodded.

"Thank you for saving us" Shido said "Are you a leader, Busujima-san?".

"We are without one" Saeko said cleaning her bokken with her handkerchief "Our survival is simply the product of our team work".

I agreed with her but Shido was not agreed "Well that's not good. A leader is required in order for us to survive. One who manages everything".

I growled between teeth to look Shido's evil smile, I can feel the darkness inside him. I took off my helmet wiping the sweat and blood of my face.

I thought for a moment about the voice, wait a minute ... if he speaks in my mind, I have to speak back in my mind too, _"Hello... Whoever you are. I know you're listening, I need you to answer me right now. What kind of power do I have? And who am I?" _I said in my mind hopping the voice heard me.

Suddenly I heard a sigh and he answered _"I think I have to explain that power over what you just use it. You see ... the power is the Thu'um or "The Voice" to be exact, the Fus Ro Dah (which you used it) is the Shout of Thu'um, called Unrelenting Force. Each word has a force meaning in dragon's language, but with all three words together, this Shout will be much more powerful. Fus that means Force, Ro... Balance and Dah... Push. However, there are more Shouts of The Thu'um that you can posses, but this time you used only using the Unrelenting Force. That headache you had, it means that your power of the Thu'um was born in your soul, also we gave the weapons to prepare you to face your enemy"_.

_"But tell me... Who the hell am I? I'm not from this world? Please, answer me" _I asked desperately.

_"I'm sorry, son. But we cannot tell until you're in a safer place so that we gather ... in person, I know you're trying to find answers about your past, but you need to have a little patience, young man ... patience"_.

I guess he is right, I need to be calm... From now. I took out the stone out of my pocket and I began to sharpen my sword.

"Our city!" A student exclaimed. We look out the window and saw the smoke coming through the air in the city, all the streets were deserted after what happened this morning, maybe many people died ... or they escaped to another place. I decided to stop seeing and continued sharpening my sword.

"Hey... Hanse-san" I raised my head to see who called me. is Takashi "What... What was that what you did?" My fellows also looked at me waiting for an answer.

I sighed rubbing my eyes, it's hard to explain about it "Do you really want to know?" They nodded "Let me ask you a question... Will you believe me when I say that a voice is speaking in my head?".

"¿A voice?" Kohta doubted.

"Before we met in school, a voice was speaking in my mind. This spear and the ax you see, I 'm not sure, but the voice gave me these weapons to fight. When I had an unbearable headache ... he told me that my power was born, he says the power is called the Thu'um".

"The what?" Saya was very confused. She thinks that is a joke but when she saw that power I used, she took it seriously.

"The Thu'um or "The voice", that's what it call it. The shout that I used is called "Unrelenting Force" that serves to push my enemies like the zombies that are in my way, what you heard that shout has a meaning of the three words in the dragon's language" I explained "Look, if you ask me how the hell I got that power ... I have no idea what happened to me, but whoever is calling me ... He knows a lot about me".

My friends were shocked, they didn't know there was something like the dragon's language but they are tired to keep asking me, So they decided to return to their seats while I continued sharpening my sword. Shizuka hit a zombie that was in the middle of the road when we passed a store. Then a student with brown hair and blond from above, complained.

"Look! We'll never make it if we keep going!" I was getting a little annoying if he keeps complaining "First off, why do we have to do whatever you guys planned to do?" My friends were upset by his comments "You all decide it to go back to the city without asking us? Couldn't we have just looked for a safer place inside the school?".

"He's right!" Said a young student with long dark hair that grows over his eyes "We should find a place to hide, like that convenience store we just passed by".

Then Shizuka hit the brakes stopping the bus, removing his belt and turned around in her seat "Enough! I can't drive with all of you yelling!" She said frustrated.

"What... The hell?" He grumbled.

"¿Then what do you wish to do?" Saeko stated.

He looked at her with clenching his teeth and he yelled pointing at Takashi "I can't... I can't stand this guy!".

Kohta was going to draw his weapon but Saya prevented him. Takashi stood up from his seat "Why? What did I ever say to you?".

"You..." He growled and went to punch Takashi.

I got up from my seat grabbing his fist with the palm of my hand showing my frown, he tried to punch me with the another fist but I grabbed his wrist, then I kick him in his stomach pulling out his air and falling down on his knees, he tries to get up but I gave a knee to his face breaking his nose.

"Listen, I'm tired of your stupid little girl complaints about finding a safe place" I spat "You are a man or just a fucking pussy, dipshit. Now shut the fuck up and don't make any stupid things, or you will have to face me".

Everything was in silent, until I heard claps. It's Shido "Splendid work. Komuro-kun, Hansen-kun, that was some excellent teamwork. But, hmm... The fact that this conflict arose simply proves what I started earlier. We really do need a leader. Do you understand?" He says staring at me face to face.

"And there's only one person who can do the job?" Saya asked, adjusting her glasses.

Shido looked at her, Saya turns away annoyed with her arms crossed "Well Takagi-san, I'm a teacher and the rest of you are students. That alone should be enough to say who's more qualified" He turned around facing the students with his arm raised "If I was the leader, I would prevent conflict. What do you all say?".

The students got up from their seats clapping at Shido, but even worse, also the survivors that we have saved at the school and even Takuzo also applauded. My anger ran through my veins, what kind of person would do that in a situation where we are? Shido gave a bow in gratitude, he turn to us with his arms outstretched and his sick smile "Well that's that. I've become the leader based on a majority vote".

"¡You don't deserve to be a leader, asshole!" I snapped "Do you have any idea what the hell happens in this world? Many people are dying every minute in the hands of those zombies and you only care about your fucking leadership so they will listen to you!".

Before the confrontation continued, Rei left the bus.

"Rei!" Takashi exclaimed.

"Screw it!" She said angrily "No way in hell am I going to be anywhere near him!".

Takashi then left the bus to talk to Rei. Suddenly I heard the sound of screeching tires, I looked out the window and I raised my eyebrows to see another bus running at full speed towards us.

"¡Look out!" I yelled at Takashi and Rei.

The others saw the other bus crashing a car in the middle of the road and suddenly overturned, Shizuka stepped in reverse. Takashi lunged at Rei and they went to the tunnel. The bus into flames blocked the tunnel exit. I left the bus with my shield and my helmet.

"Komuro-kun! Rei-san! Are you two alright?" I shouted worried.

"Hansen-san" "Raynor-kun" Is the voice of Takashi and Rei, I sighed of relief that they still are alive. Then I saw the zombies on fire coming out of the bus.

"The police station!" I heard Takashi "We'll meet at the police station!".

"At what time?" I asked.

"7 PM" He answered "If it doesn't work out today, then we'll try again tomorrow!" I nodded, I was going to unsheathe the sword but they fell to the ground, dead.

I was on the way back to the bus when I heard something that furrowed the wind in my direction, I turned my head and an ax heads towards me, but I interjected with my shield and the ax was embedded in it. I pulled the ax out of my shield and I inspected to see it in detail. The ax was heavy, with a rough finish and an appearance of being very old.

Then it heard a growl, I turned in the direction from which came the ax and watch on the road five silhouettes running towards us. As they neared I could distinguish who they are. They are humanoid creatures, were almost two meters high, armed with the same sort of ax, they bear silver armor around his body, his skin was green and his face was grotesque with fangs and her appearance was gloomy.

They stopped in front of me with their weapons ready, the survivors inside the bus were terrified to see them. I grimaced as I dropped the ax and I've put my helmet "_What are they...? _" I asked in my mind the voice if he knows of those creatures.

"_They are The Darkspawn, demons of the ancient darkness created by evil to serve the desires of their master. They are who came here to destroy you by the command of their master, you have no choice but you'll have to face them one by one. But be careful, they are strong fighters. They have no soul, and the only thing they care about ... is blood. Be careful, there is more of this army of the darkspawn which are coming to get you and they will not rest until they find you_".

Great, first I have a power and now a group of monsters are looking for me and kill me. What's next, fire-breathing dragons?.

* * *

_N/A: Well, that's the entire chapter 2._

_I know the darkspawn are in the game called 'Dragon Age', but I thought it will be a good idea if I put them in my fanfic. I hope you liked this chapter, so don't forget to review, if you have any ideas send your message in my PM. Chao._


	3. Chapter 3: Iiz Slen Nus!

_N/A: Hello my friends, here is the new chapter of "The Legend of Dovahkiin", I apologize for the delay but I'm having a hard work, working for the traduction of this chapter and the other fanfics I'm working as well. Well, I hope the wait was worth it for you. Before begin I want to thank all of you who reviewed my story and also adding on your favorite's list, I'm very grateful for your support. I assure you this chapter will be awesome._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I dont' own HOTD or Skyrim._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Iiz Slen Nus!**

The darkspawn stared at me with pure evil, expecting me to unsheath the sword, they did not know there were more survivors in the bus from that distance... They only were looking at me as if someone had put a high price on my head. One of them stepped forward with a ruthless smile showing his fangs, then he roared pointing at me with his sword.

I swung my sword and uttered a cry. One darkspawn launched a horizontal attack with his sword but I ducked eluding it, then, I stabbed him in his abdomen and push him with my foot releasing my sword. I protected myself with my shield from the attack from the second one but he blocked my attack clashing our swords.

At the same time, one of them jumped on me, took me by surprise, knocking me to the ground, he struggled to take off my shield. I held it with all my might to keep it with me, but he takes off my helmet and punched me with his gauntlet on to my face repeatly, until he managed to took my shield off and threw it away from my reach.

Now I was defenseless, I stood up and I walked away from that monster while I spit the blood out of my mouth. A darkspawn armed with a two-handed ax lifts it to attack, but as fast as I could, I slice his gut making the monster scream of pain.

I grabbed the ax from my waist with my other hand and I've put into the defense position. The monsters grunted after seeing my combat skills after killed several of them, they really had desire to kill me, then, they began to attack me with added fury.

One armed with a spear tried to give me a lunge, but I deflected the attack with my ax and cut his jugular, the monster put his hands on his throat bleeding and gargle until he fell dead. Then I threw a blow at another freak upright when he blocked my attack and punched me again on my jaw.

I kept the balance after the blow, again, spitting more blood from my mouth. The demon ran toward to me, I reached down and loaded him on my back knocking him to the ground and I finish him off with my ax in the middle of his head.

Then, for my surprise, I heard a roar behind me, I turned around to avoid his attack, but the devil reach to give me a slight cut in my belly causing my guard down.

"GAAAH!" I screamed as I fell in one knee and I put my hand into the wound while was bleeding. I could swear I heard my friends from the bus shouting my name. I could not get up because I'm getting weak from exhaustion because the fight and for the loss of my blood.

I looked up seeing the monster attacking again, I raised my sword with my right arm sounding the clash when I blocked, then he launched a sharp blow causing my sword fell off my hand and the devil kicked me in my chest, falling down on my back. Then he lunged at me and began to choke me with their devilish hands.

I was losing my breath, I looked at both sides and I saw a rock. I reached out with my hand as far as I could until I get it, I gave him a thump on his face freeing his hands from my neck, while I was panting to regain my breath, I got up as fast with all my strength when I picked up my sword and when the monster stood up, I decapitated him.

He stood for a while as the blood splattered before falling face down. Feeling the pain of my stomach I dropped my sword and clutching my wound with both hands while watching the mutilated corpses out of combat.

"Hansen-san!" I heard Saeko's exclamation, when I turned around to see my friends, they were shocked to see that my wound was bleeding profusely, Shizuka in particular looking at me with fear and worried for my blood loss. But, there is a girl with them, I rememered her, she was who accompanied Shido in the escape back in the school.

She has 17 years, yellow eyes and light orange hair like Rei but the hair cut is much shorter with a headband to keep the hair back and was wearing the same uniform of the school. She also looked at me with the same expression as my friends, but, does she know me? Who knows.

I approached them slowly and grunting for the blood dripping on the floor. With every drop I was losing my consciousness until I fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

...

...

...

I started to open the eyelids before seeing clearly where I am, now I'm back on my seat on the bus. I looked at my stomach and lifted the shirt watching my wound which is now bandaged and there is a bloodstain, I touched my forehead and felt that my head is bandaged, possibly injured by the blows the spawns gave me. Apparently Shizuka bandaged my wounds after I fell unconscious.

"Hey, are you alright?" I heard a female voice with a tone of concern. I looked for the other side, the girl was sitting next to me and was the same girl that I saw outside the bus.

At first I had no confidence with someone who follows the words of the insane Shido, but I had to check it "Um... I guess so but, what happened?" I asked.

"You've been unconscious, your friends were very concerned about you because they believed you won't survive. They took you back to the bus so Marikawa-sensei will help to bandage your wounds, I was so scared when I saw you bleeding that much, but I'm glad you're still alive" She said with a small smile.

"Oh, thanks . So where are we now?"

"We are on way to the Onbetsu Bridge, but I think we are jam on this traffic" She answered.

I looked out the window after I heard the sound of a car horn, she's right. There was a huge row that are heading in the same direction towards the bridge, who knows how long would take to cross the bridge and get to the police station to meet Takashi and Rei.

I sighed "Where's my equipment?" I asked.

"Is on your side" She answered. I looked across and there was my things.

"Ah, that's good. So, what's your name?".

"Yuuki Miku".

"Raynor Hansen, nice to meet you".

"Ah, you are the foreigner student. I heard a lot about you"- Really?- "The last rumor I heard is that you saved the students from my class from those ruffians outside of school" That was true, actually I hate that some students suffer from bullying, it was my duty to defend my friends to avoid them to stay in their houses and not go to school. Anyways, I think I could trust her.

"Hansen-san, are you ok?" I turned to Saeko, she also was worried about me.

I nodded with a smile.

"What an idiot you are!" I looked to Saya and Kohta sitting on their seats, she was little upset "How did you come to face these ... these ... things yourself? I almost thought you were dead. Do you have any idea how we were so worried about you?".

"You have to calm down, Takagi-san" Saeko replied "There is nothing to get angry about, what matters is he's alright and with us".

"But... Where those things came from ?" Kohta asked in awestruck "I never seen them in my life".

"Me neither, I don't know where they belonged, but there must be some reason for the appearance of these creatures. So how long we're gonna be stuck in this traffic?" I asked.

We all looked out the window to see the traffic where vehicles are paralyzed before advancing slowly "Not too long. We progress at roughly one mile per hour" Saeko said.

"I wonder if we can even make it over the bridge before morning at this rate" Saya said, now little calmer.

Suddenly we heard a growl, it was Kohta's stomach.

"Oh shut up! Put a lid on it!" Saya said irritated. I covered my mouth containing my laughter.

"Put a lid on it? But... I'm really hungry..." He muttered.

Then we heard the sound of a gunfire, we turn to where it comes from and there were a group of policemen armed with MP5 shooting to a couple of zombies that try to approach them, two girls behind us shivered very frightened because this situation. When the manipulator Shido make a call to stay calm.

"There, there" He said with a sweet voice, the students looked at him. Shido hug them "We're safe here. We'll be okay".

"Sensei..." The blue-haired student with pigtails and wore glasses whispered clutching the Shido's arm.

"There's nothing to worry about. We'll be ok~ay" He said with his sickened smile.

I saw Saeko looking at Shido with a frown after what happened, when Rei and Takashi separate from us, the students who survived in school follow Shido as their leader, thinking he would lead them to salvation, but if they encounter zombies, he will take them to a sure death.

I looked at Yuuki thinking that she would follow him as well, but she also looked at Shido with contempt.

"You do not trust him, right?" I whispered preventing someone would listen.

She turned to me "No. After he did with that poor student in our escape he does not deserve to be a leader. But what intrigues me is that my friends still are listening to him and belive his words" She said in hatred.

I nodded "I know, but we will not be here forever. I promised Takashi and Rei to reunite them at the police station tomorrow. But what I am not sure if we'll be able to cross this bridge before the dawn" I yawned "God, I'm so tired. I need to sleep".

She yawned too "You're right, I'm too tired to keep waiting this traffic. Let me know if we crossed the bridge".

I nodded, I leaned back from my seat and closing my eyes, Yuuki rested her head on my shoulder, I blushed a bit. The I slept taking a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

(Next day).

I woke up seeing the light of the midday sun, I rubbed my eyes after sleeping in the bus seat. I looked out the window, thinking to myself that if we have already crossed the bridge, unfortunately we're still stuck in this damn traffic. At this rate we will not get time to gather Takashi and Rei in the police station at the right time.

I looked across to Yuuki asleep resting her head on my shoulder. But the worst is the Shido psychopath talking stupidities to the rest of the survivors of the academy just because they think he would lead them to salvation. They are wrong, if they encounter zombies or monsters like I confronted, he would lead them to death because he will leave them behind instead of protecting them, by a coward he is.

Yuuki then stirred before waking up, opened his eyes at me, I gave him a smile "Good morning, Yuuki-san".

She smiled back "Good morning Raynor-kun. Are we there yet?".

I shook my head "No. We're still stuck, I don't know if we can actually cross that bridge".

"I see. Hopefully my parents are still alive, hoping of course that their only daughter arrived safely to re-embrace" I looked at the Yuuki's expression. She looks so worried looking forward to seeing her family again, I'm too concerned about my parents back in Norway and my uncle from here.

"You miss them, right?" I asked showing compassion.

She slowly nodded "Much, after all this happened, I miss them. They live across this same bridge. They are the only family I have, and I want to be sure they are well to see them again, but if they are not... I... " Yuuki looked down with nothing to say.

I put my hand on his shoulder comforting her and giving a gentle smile "I understand Yuuki, I know your family means a lot to you, I believe in you, and I will help you like everyone else here. However, my friends and I are planning to find our families and a way out of here. If you want to find them, join us and I promise that you will meet and hug them again".

She looked at me a moment with her eyes open when he gave me a friendly smile and hug me on my arm "Thanks" She mused of joy "I wish you were my boyfriend".

I blushed madly for what she said "U-Um... You don't have to say it in front of everyone" I said in a embarrassing tone.

"Oh, sorry" She let go "But ... I really appreciate what you're doing for me. I would love to join your team, you have my word".

I smiled "Very well. Welcome aboard, Yuuki-san".

* * *

Has been hours just sitting here and we have come just for a few kilometers and still we could not cross the bridge, the weather starts to get dark and we're losing our patience. But the worst part is the bastard of Shido still with his stupid speeches around saying about Takashi and Rei.

"We must keep our pride! Meaning those two who got off the bus, Komuro and Miyamoto, don't belong here with us anyway! Let's stick together in order to survive!".

I clenched the hilt of my sword containing my anger at what he is saying bad of Takashi and Rei.

"He's seriously insane" Saya said. For the first time I agree with her.

"Indeed" Saeko spoke "He is comparable to a recruitment officer for a religious cult".

"Comparable to? No, that's exactly what he's doing. Just look at the people who are listening his crap. They're in a cult... This marks are the birth of the Shido religion".

I looked at them and Saya's right. They listen carefully to Shido's speeches as if he brainwashed to do what he says. That's no way to be a great leader.

"So what are we gonna do?" Yuuki asked.

Saeko looked out the window "Look at the situation outside. In order to escape, I believe we will need to leave this bus".

"I fully agree, Busujima-senpai" I spoke "We just have to find a way to cross this bridge if we want to get in time to the police station before 7 PM. If we stay here it's gonna be a waste of time".

"You're right. We must keep the promise to meet Komuro there".

Saya frowned and said with a sarcastic smile "Wow, you really have Komuro in your mind. You aren't worried about your family?".

She smiled "I do worry, but the only kin I have is my father. He is overseas at a dojo. As such, all I have to hold onto right now is my life and my promise with Komuro" Saya eyebrows twitched as Saeko finished saying "My father always taught me that a promise must be kept even if it should cost you your life" Saya let out a short sigh.

"Where do you all live?" Shizuka said at the wheel.

"My house is in the same area as Komuro's on the other side of Onbetsu bridge" Saya replied.

Saeko turned at me "What abour yours, Hansen-san? Do you have a family?".

I smiled "My parents live in Norway. My father is an archaeologist and my mother works as a teacher at a university. As my uncle, lives in the west, passing on this same bridge".

Kohta spoke as he stands from his seat "Uhm, my parents aren't in the neighborhood, but I'll follow Takagi to the end of the world" He said softly.

Saya arched her eyebrow.

"Where is your family, Hirano-kun" Saeko asked with her cheerful smile.

"My dad is in Amsterdam buying supplies since he's a jewel merchant. My mom is a fashion designer and she's been in Paris...".

Saya interrupted "What the...!? What time period is this character sheet from?".

Shizuka giggled "If we were in a manga, your dad would be captain of a foreign cruise ship".

Kohta smiled rubbing the side of his head "Actually, that was my grandpa. And my grandma was a violinist" He finished laughing.

Shizuka pulls up the parking lever "So, what are you guys gonna do? I wanna come too".

"You do?" Saya asked.

"My parents passed away and my relatives live far away" She replied "It's rude to say this, but I don't really like Shido-sensei".

Saya, Saeko Yuuki and smiled, while Kohta and I laughed.

"Then what shall we do?" Saeko said "This area is foreign to me".

"First, we'll check the Onbetsu Bridge" Saya replied.

"What's wrong, you guys?" We turned to Shido "We should work together".

"No, Thank you, Shido-sensei" She said with a smile "We've got our own agenda. We're not on a field trip, so we have no reason to stay with you".

"Oh?" Shido showed a dangerous look "If you've decided to leave, then feel free to do so, Takagi-san. Japan is the land of free after all" He chuckled maliciously "But..." He licked his lips "It'd be bad if you went, Marikawa-sensei".

My eyes widened to hear what that bastard just said , I looked at Marikawa-sensei with the expression of fear thinking of what he will do to her.

"In this situation, losing our medic would be very problematic. So, how about it? Won't you stay?" I could see his smile kind of sick as he walks slowly toward her "These students are relying on you".

This time he has reached the limit, the fury boiled in my blood and I wanted to kill him. When he was about to get to where I was in my seat, I got up in a hurry when I drew my sword pointed at his neck. Shido shocked at my action and stepped back

"H-Hansen-san!?".

"No way you dare to touch with your fucking filthy hands to Miss Shizuka or I swear to God that your death will be slowly and painful!" I shouted in fury "Shizuka will stay with us, I promised her to protect her from a threat like you no matter how, I will not let you hurt her, you bastard!".

"Raynor-kun..." I heard Shizuka muttering.

"S-Since when have you been so viol-".

"Silence!" I snapped "You spent the line, asshole! First you let an innocents die back at school, then your stupid speeches made the survivors think that you will keep them safe ... but to me you are just a manipulator and unwise to keep them alive. You insulted Takashi and Rei, and you intimidate Shizuka to stay with you! Now it's my turn to say a few words in front of you and your little friends".

Shido moves away from me "H-Hansen-san, t-that's...".

"Where are you going!?" I walked towards him grabbing his collar and supporting the edge of my sword on his neck "Listen to my words and listen well!".

The blonde guy tried to attack me but he stopped when Kohta pointed with his nail-gun causing him not to meddle with my affairs. I looked at others from behind too scared watching this scene. I looked Shido face to face.

"We do not need someone to tell us what we should do and I don't give a shit if you are a teacher or adult. We survived working together to get out of this hell, you should have thought the same, but I know that you are a liar snake. So my friends and I, even Shizuka, we leave and this discussion is over. This time I let you live ... For now, but if I ever see you again or if I hear that you let someone else die ... You end up being a food for zombies. Do you understand!? ".

He nodded vigorously, shaking like jelly as his face filled with sweat when I threatened.

"Good..." I looked over my shoulder to my friends "You go ahead, I'll cover you from this rat and watch out for zombies".

Saeko showed me a slight smile, when everyone got off the bus, Saeko stopped at the door to see me "What a fine man you are, Hansen-san" then she left.

I looked back at Shido withdrawing my sword from his neck "Before I go, I want to give you a little notice" I gave him a head butt in the face breaking his nose and he fell down ""I always wanted to do this for a long time since I entered the school. I always knew you were the most corrupt master of Fujimi Academy. This is for the boy who did not deserve to die in vain. I hope you die soon...".

In that, I took my things and left the bus meeting my friends whom I really trust to fight with for survival and meet with Takashi and Rei at the station before it is too late.

* * *

We were looking for a route to cross the bridge, but unfortunately we encountered more zombies on our way. We had no choice but to fight, as Saya and Shizuka can not fight they stayed behind us. What about Yuuki? Well, she said she is very good fighter with knives like a ninja, so I borrowed her my dagger.

While I was fighting with my sword cutting heads, I heard Shizuka say "M-M-Maybe it would've been better if we had stayed on the bus with Shido-sensei".

"What's that? I thought you say you hated him" Saya asked with a slight smile.

"Well, I don't really like him, but I don't like walking either" Shizuka said, tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Oh, come on Shizuka-sensei! I could not bear to stay with that pervert!" Yuuki retorted as she launched a vertical cut into the face of a zombie.

"Busujima-senpai, I'm low on nails!" Kohta cried desperately.

Saeko just eliminated the last two of them when she answered "Would you like to borrow this?" She referred her Bokken.

Kohta sweatdropped "I'm no good at close range combat".

"Right now..." She said preparing her bokken "The only thing I can do is fight!".

"Then I have no choice but to use my power!" I said as I put in front of them.

"Are you insane?" Yuuki yelled.

I looked at her with my smirk "I am, but I assure you will be surprised when you see this" It was then when I took a breath and shout "**FUS... RO DAH!**".

The unrelenting force pushed the zombies with a single blow, throwing them to the water. Yuuki looked perplexed to see this scene of an anomaly, even my friends were also surprised to see that kind of power although it was not their first time.

"What the hell was that!?" She exclaimed in amazement.

"This is not the time to explain," I replied as I went back to fight.

Then we heard the sound of a motorcycle and saw something amazing: Takashi and Rei was riding a motorcycle through the air.

'By Odin's balls!' I screamed in my head.

When the bike fell, Takashi made a sweep against zombies crashing them when Rei jumped and threw a stab at first, then she gave a sweep knocking them both. I must say that she fights well with the spear, on occasion I'll take her borrowed.

Takashi saw Kohta now out of ammo and in distress with two zombies.

"Hirano!" Takashi threw a kind of gun that looked like a revolver towards Kohta. Kohta grinned, he pointed the gun and fired the first two bullets when Takashi dive on time to avoid them, the two bullets hitted at zombie's heads almost at the same time.

"Double tap, baby!"

I get little distracted, I looked at Saya and Shizuka were surrounded by three of them.

"Get away from my friends!" I shouted as I ran for them. My first move was threw my ax to the skull of the first one followed by unsheathe my sword cutting the head to the other one, a swing and a hit of my shield to the skull of the last one.

"Are you okay, ladies?" I asked.

Saya and Shizuka nodded relieved and grateful for my arrival. Then Takashi with his motorcycle was heading to Saeko to lend a hand.

"Busujima-senpai!" Takashi called her when he extended his left arm, Saeko took his hand and turned the motorcycle as he completely lifted her into the air. She came down spinning like a propeller of the helicopter and knocked down three of them in one stroke. The fight is over.

All we took a break after an intense fight. "Is it over?" Yuuki asked between gasps.

"I think so, for now" I replied with a sigh.

"It seems we have cleared the area" Saeko said.

Then, Rei ran toward Shizuka hugging her, "Sensei!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my, Miyamoto! What a coincidence!" Shizuka said happily.

"...Don't you mean coincidence?" Rei muttered confused as her face was between her breasts.

"Komuro too!" She said as she stroked Rei's head.

He smiled "Me neither, was an unexpected surprise, I thought you were on the bus. I assume that the bridge is close off. And .. Who is she?" He referred to Yuuki.

"We didn't had the opportunity to move forward on the bus, so we had to continue on foot, but we didn't find any shortcut. And she's Yuuki Miku, she also decided to come with us" He smiled to know that we had a new team member. I patted him on his shoulder "Anyway, we're glad that you are OK".

"We also glad to see you again".

"Komuro~!" We hear a exclaim of Kohta full of emotion "What's this!? How'd do you get it!? This is the same Smith & Wesson M37 Airweight that the police use, right!?" I laughed, I didn't know that Kohta has recognition on firearms.

I took off my helmet wiping my sweat exposing my head bandaged.

"Raynor-kun! What happened to you?" Rei exclaimed worried about my previous wounds.

I sighed, trying to think of what I will say, I had a hunch that Rei would not believe me that I was attacked by monsters from another dimension with swords "Well... What happened was... -".

I was interrupted for a roar which we turned to see who it was. It was the same monsters that I found them last night but in greater numbers, I'd say about 9 or 10. They came to us with arms raised to attack while others jump over the abandoned cars.

"What the hell are those things!?" Takashi yelled in panic, is the first time Takashi saw these monstrosities that are supposed to be a kind of a myth or fantasy.

I've put my helmet back and placing in a fighting stance "We'll explain later, for now get ready to fight".

"They are too many, we don't have the opportunity to defeat or escape from them" Saeko replied calmly beside me while preparing her Bokken.

"You have that power, Hansen-san. Use it againts them but hurry!" Saya said.

I nodded, but before using it, the same voice called in my head '_Young warrior, shout IIZ Slen Nuz againts them, don't ask just do it".__  
_

When the monsters are almost a meter of us, I shouted "**IIZ... SLEN NUS!**" A strange kind of white wind come out of my mouth, making all the monsters froze like statues of ice before they attacked us._  
_

It was so amazing to see the new technique '_That power is call Ice Form. That allows you to freeze your enemies completely_' The voice said.

Then I felt someone hugging on my back. It was Shizuka "Raynor-kun, that was amazing! How did you do that?" She exclaimed.

I felt her big breasts pressing into my back making me blush "E-Emm, I don't have any idea. But I guess it was a new power of the 'Thum'".

"The voice in your head told you?" Saeko inquired.

"Yeah, it's called Ice Form" I looked at the frozen darkspawn in front of me "It's a new technique of 'The Voice' that freezes our enemies" I walked away from Shizuka getting closer to the frozen monster observing him, when I pushed him with my index finger slightly, he began to fall and was broken into pieces as parts of a broken window.

"Amazing..." Rei muttered "But who are they? I have not seen since we separated".

"Wait a second" Yuuki interrupted "I'm the one who should ask what kind of power he is using it".

"I'll explain on the way" I replied.

* * *

We stopped under the bridge before finishing to explain at Yuuki about the power I possess, while Saya check the river if we are able to cross it. Others, including me, we took a break.

"Let me get this straight" Yuuki said as she sat on the stairs "Before you got your power, you heard a voice in your head"

I nodded.

"And when you were escaping back at school before me, the voice said you got the new power what is called the 'Thum' right?"

I nodded once again "Yeap, pretty much".

She sighed "I can't believe. I keep imagining that you are the chosen one to save the humanity".

"Hansen-kun" I turned to Takashi "That_ voice_ you were saying, told you who are those creatures?".

There was a pause until I answered "Yes..." I looked at my friends who pay much attention waiting for my answer "He called The Darkspawn".

"The Darkspawn?" Rei showed a doubtful expression.

"Monsters ruthless of darkness created by evil" I continued showing my rather serious tone "Whose only desire is to kill innocent lives or all those who stand in its path without mercy. He said there may be more of an army across the city. And, however, they came here to find me but he did not mention why. Maybe you will not believe me but I swear that's the whole truth".

"I believe you, Hansen-san" Saeko answered "We all saw with our own eyes and thanks to you we are safe and sound, without you we did not have a chance to survive against them. I'm glad you're here with us" She gave me a friendly smile.

I smiled back "Thanks Saeko" I could see the look on Yuuki and Shizuka with jealousy. They are attracted to me?.

Saya joined us "The water level went up. I guess it wouldn't be possible to go upstream".

"So, what should we do?" Rei asked.

Shizuka was when she lit a bulb in her head "Uhm... I think we should rest now".

"Rest?" Kohta questioned.

"You see. there's a place we can use. It's nearby, so we can walk there".

"Is it your boyfriend's?" Saya asked curiously.

Shizuka blushed shaking her hands "N-No! It belongs to my female friend" Kohta and Saya looked at the doctor thinking she's hiding something "She's always busy and traveling because of work! She gave me the key. I go over there while she's gone and let some fresh air in".

So I imagine Shizuka wearing a maid outfit with a duster "Have a nice day~~!" But I shook my head leaving from my thoughts to stop imagining that.

"Is it an aparment?" Kohta asked "Is the view good?".

She nodded "Yeah. It's a masionette that's next to the river. It's close to a convenience store too. Oh, and she has a car too. It looks like a tank" She opened her arms showing the size as her breasts bounce "And it's thiiiiis big!".

"Well, I'm really tired" Saya said wearily "I'd like to shower while there's still working electricity".

And again I got the image of Saya in- NO! What the hell am I saying? Bad Raynor Bad! Suddenly, I looked at Saya in front of me showing a seductive smile at me trying to forget my imagination.

"What are you imagining?" She said with a seductive tone.

I stammered "E-E-Ehhh, N-Nothing, nothing at all" I tried to stay calm "Anyways. I'll go check with Shizuka-sensei to make sure everything is alright on the way. Takashi lend me your bike ".

"Can you drive a motorcycle?" Takashi hesitated.

"Sure, my uncle always took me to school on his motorbike. Last year he taught me how to drive, so don't worry about it" I looked at Shizuka with reddened cheeks knowing that I go with her. I gave her a smile offering her a hand "You come with me?".

She has become very happy and took my hand "Yes! Let's go, Raynor-kun!".

* * *

We were enjoying the ride way to the address mentioned Shizuka as she hugged me tightly around my waist with her hands on my chest, I felt her breasts pressing again on my back "Ah~! The breeze is great!" She exclaimed happily.

I laughed at her mood "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Shizuka-sensei. I've always wanted to do this for a long time".

There was a moment of silence when Shizuka spoke "Raynor-kun...".

"Yeah?".

"I want to thank for defending me of Shido, I don't know how to thank you" She hugged me tighter as she whispered in my ear "You are my hero Raynor-kun. My brave man".

I blushed "Y-You're welcome, Shizuka-sensei. Is my duty to keep you safe".

She smiled, then she kissed me on my cheek. I was shocked, it was my first time someone kissed in my cheek "You're so cute. From now, stop calling me sensei, call me just Shizuka-chan".

My smile widened more "Very well, Shizuka-chan. I'm glad to be with you".

Then, Shizuka leaned her head on my shoulder "Me too, Raynor-kun. Me too..." Before she took a nap, I heard muttering that surprised me not knowing I heard "I love you...".

* * *

_N/A: And that's it! Yuuki joined the group, Raynor gains a new shout and he makes scary as shit at Shido. Pretty awesome isn't? I hope you enjoyed so much this chapter! Before I go I'd like to respond the review from TheLastNanaya about who's in the harem._

_Well, to respond your question, here's the list:_

**Harem:**

**Yuuki**

**Shizuka**

**Saeko**

**Saya**

**Rika**

**Rei (Maybe, if you give me any ideas what should I do with Takashi so I can pair with Rei)**_  
_

_And about my other fanfics, I'm almost finish at the Black Lagoon's fic. Next maybe I will writing a new crossover of Highschool DxD and Hellsing or any other fanfic. Well, time to go. So don't forget to review and if you have any ideas send your messages in my PM._

_See you guys later. Bye._


End file.
